Fly With Me
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: G1: Optimus’ long held secret was discovered by the seeker Skywarp... What will the seeker do? Tell the others? ...Or something else...?OptimusXSkywarp! Yay! Please review!


Disclaimer: Of course not mine.

A/N: I found this little ficy when I was organizing my really old files that the virus didn't infect and I had to delete. I had made this a while ago when I was in a cuddly mood, so it is a fluffy one, not a sticky one, (sorry peoples who wanted that!). Also, I noticed that were no OptimusxSkywarp pairings on Fan , which made me sad so I posted it on here! Enjoy!

* * *

Fly With Me

Optimus had a deep secret that only he and his Autobots knew... A secret that would make the Decepticons look at him very differently...

Prime had wings. Correct, genuine wings, completely non-artificial. But they were always hidden for the sake of keeping his pride.

Except for today though... Today, for the first time in eons, the Autobot thought it was about to stretch them out... hoping that no one saw him...

But that wasn't going to happen...

Deep in the clouds, a black and purple seeker soared high above the cloud line. Skywarp was sent on a scouting mission. A little different from his usual, but he wasn't complaining. The Decepticon warrior was practically itching to get out of the base for a while.

He looked at the endless sea below him. Nothing new... except when he was getting closer to land. The black and purple mech spotted something red and blue down below. Curious he got closer and discovered who it was. None other than the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime himself. What was he doing? He was standing on the edge of a cliff peering down. Was he planning to jump? That would be total suicide. Autobots can't fly...

But nevertheless, Prime jumped off. Skywarp watched and waited for the crunch of a metal body... nothing came. That was... unusual.

Then came the moment he would forever remember... Out of the canyon like a steel angel escaping right from the abyss, burst Optimus with a pair of wings coming out of his back. They were beautiful... unscarred and well cared for as evidenced from the shiny gleam they gave off.

Skywarp just hovered, speechless.

Prime shot up into the sky that would naturally make any robot capable of flight envious. Slowing down and bending back, feeling absolutely incredible at the moment grabbed his mask and pushed its hidden button. It slid apart revealing the red and blue mech's mouth which was set in a smile. Then he dropped backwards, flipped back up when he was close to the ground, then soared across the mountainous region.

The Decepticon was amazed at how smooth and perfectly he could fly. It stirred up instantly a feeling to join him in the sky dance. He didn't even think of the consequents of what he would do. Skywarp gently glided over the aerial Autobot.

Seeing a shadow cover him from above, the red and blue looked up and stopped in place. "Who is there? Identify yourself." he spoke, voice displaying a bit of caution in case it was an attack.

"Relax, Optimus Prime... It's just me, Skywarp." he said gently.

Prime blinked a little confused. "Skywarp...? How long have you been watching and following me...?" Inside he was a little concerned that he just playing coy to fool him into dropping his guard.

"When you jumped and flew up with your wings."

Thinking of it as a challenge to battle Optimus scowled, stopped and went into a fighting stance. "So, do wish to fight with me because of that?"

Skywarp stopped as well and shook his helm. "No. I was just bored on my scouting mission and I happened to see you." he then blushed seeing the beauty of the Autobot's face and looked away from Prime suddenly getting an unusual idea. "Um... well... do you... I mean if you don't want to..." he started and cut off.

The other robot crossed his arms trying to discover what the seeker was up to. "Want to do what, Decepticon?"

"...Do you want to... fly with me...?" he managed to get out, flushed bright red at what he said and braced for the sure to come rejection to it.

Well that certainly wasn't what Optimus was expecting at all, but a flight with someone for once sounded lovely. "Oh... I suppose... What brought this on...?" he asked curious.

The Decepticon warrior squirmed around embarrassed. "I don't really know... a random thought... happens to me a lot..." Well, he did...

The larger mech sighed in a reassuring way, lowering his arms. "Well, as long as you don't get any ideas to fight, I will fly with you..." and floated above the seeker.

Skywarp smiled and flew up after him.

The two danced in perfect union around each other. Neither out of speed or height, simply in sync. Spinning, diving, flipping, soaring around one another like they were always meant to do this.

It was until the Autobot leader broke it and dived down inside the canyon. Gliding just 10 feet from touching the river flowing through the canyon below.

The seeker followed closely behind.

Skywarp really enjoying this, decided to be a bit playful. A mischievous tiny smirk appeared on his lips and he went down a little closer to the water below. Tilting a bit to the right, his right wing's tip dipped in as he flew along. It caused a slightly large spray behind the Decepticon.

The cool water splashed Optimus in the face, surprising him. The liquid did not hurt him in any way so he took no offense at the play. Wiping the water off, he grinned in a naughty way as well. Reaching down as he dipped closer to the river. As soon as Prime felt his servos sink in, he brought it back up quickly making a big splash.

The seeker giggled at the return playfulness. He actually didn't think that Prime would return the little splash, but he wasn't complaining.

The Autobot leader sped up, got out of the canyon and went over some fields they were heading to. He went a bit close to the grain field's stalks, making some of the it fly up in clouds-like forms. The red and blue flipped around to look at the sky above.

The Decepticon warrior glided above the larger robot who was flying on his back facing the sky. Skywarp had a strange sudden fluttering in his spark bloom when he saw Optimus look up with a pleased and content smile at the seeker. It made a cute grin appear on his own lips.

Feeling bold, Prime reached up, grabbed the black and purple mech's wasit and brought his body to his big, solid chest plates.

The Decepticon squeaked in surprise then giggled at the sudden cuddle. Any other Decepticons would be disgusted at his actions with the leader of their enemy... but they weren't here were they? He nuzzled the Autobot, while he brought them up and soared up ward.

They soared higher and higher, until they reached the outer levels of Earth's atmosphere. Both giant robots slowed to a stop and just held each other and stared deep into the other mech's jewel-like eyes.

"...That was... incredible..." the black and purple mech spoke the honest truth. Never before in any of his past flights, alone or otherwise with his seeker brethren, ever made him feel like this... Ever...

The red and blue mech nodded. He felt the same way... The seeker just awakened something in his spark... it so warm and gorgeous... Who knew that Skywarp could cause such pleasant feelings? "I agree... that was something I have never experienced with another mech..." and held the Decepticon warrior, oh so tenderly and sweet.

All of this was too wonderful to even seem real... yet too perfect to be a dream... Skywarp's hands almost acting of their own accord, reached up and stroked Optimus' perfect features...

Prime smiled sweetly in return stroking the seeker's sensitive wings with sensual touches. "Are you going to tell the other Decepticon's about my little secret my dear Skywarp?"

"...No... I don't wanna..." he mumbled, optic shutters lowering over his eyes as they glowed. Why did the other robot look so... beautiful right now... he never felt this way before... maybe because the large Autobot's face was revealed or the gentle kindness he has shown to him during their flight together... Skywarp believed it was both of them... Slowly he leaned up and drew closer to the mech's face...

"Good... thank you..." the Autobot leader then leaned down completing the space between them and gave the Decepticon warrior a tender kiss on the lips. It was a very, very bold move that was from nowhere, but... the red and blue mech just felt it would best for this moment... even if it was just for this moment...

The black and purple mech moaned and pressed back with a passion that seemingly came from nothing, but was so strong and pure none the less. Throwing his arms around the other robot's neck.

Each mech's spark was soaring amongst the stars all around them... Pure happiness and completion rushing through their CPU's... It felt like each had just deactivated and gone to the Well of All Sparks... neither wanting to come back to the back to reality...

Sadly Optimus was very aware that they couldn't... though he now felt a new feeling of care and liking for the seeker... Reluctantly he released the seeker after a long while and moved back away from him.

Seeing the actions of the other moving to leave, he grabbed Prime's arm, stopping him. "...Don't go..." he whispered, trying to keep holding on to this divine moment and the emotions it was causing in him to last a little bit longer.

The large Autobot gave him a loving smile before making him mask slide back into its place. "I must... I'm sorry..." he kissed the top of the Decepticon's helm. He then held. "But I promise we will meet again someday in private... for I felt something with you today flying with you, Skywarp... however until then... goodbye..." with a gentle push he got away, gave him one last look of love and longing then in a flash of red he was gone.

Skywarp just stared after him, a glazed dreamy look still in his optics and a deep red flush on his face. One of his hands reached up and clutched the armor covering his spark. It was still pulsing madly in its chamber, as if begging the Autobot leader to come back and grace him with his magnificent splendor once more.

Now, he knew he was not the most smart Transformer of them all, but he wasn't the stupidest... The seeker knew exactly what he was feeling and what it meant...

Skywarp had just fallen deeply in love, with Optimus Prime...

* * *

A/N: Oh, my! Cute little Skywarpy had just fell for Oppy! *Tilts head and awwws* So adorable... *Sighs* I could continue this or make another like this if that's what you guys would like, but I don't know. That's up for you people to decide! One more thing, expect more OptimusXMegatron stories soon from me. See ya's!


End file.
